


Put Your Arms Around Me

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For being as old as he is, Natasha was certain Loki would have more experience, but Asgardians, as it turn out, do things much differently than she'd imagined, and she's more than willing to teach Loki a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolves_and_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_and_girls/gifts).



> So, this shameless plot bunny came from, as ever, talking with Jessy about headcanons about the Aesir, and how funny would it be if Loki, for all the talk and swagger that he has, was super inexperienced.   
> I give to you the product of that silly plot bunny.

The first time he shied away she was pretty sure he was just playing around.  He’d been around for centuries, after all, and though he kissed like she couldn’t believe, his tongue delving into her mouth, leaving her as breathless as a punch to the gut and as drunk as a fifth of Tony’s bootlegged vodka, when she reached down to massage his groin he pulled away, spluttering like a teenage boy caught unawares, his eyes blown wide and his lips swollen from where they’d been kissing.  She just smiled and put her hands up, above her head, where he could latch onto them and kiss her harder, and Nat was more than happy to acquiesce some control if it meant getting a little more attention from his wine lips and silvertongue.  

 

The next time they were lying down and it was getting serious, Natasha’s heart speeding as though she were some sort of teenager, stealing away for some downtime with her boyfriend.  Hah.  As if she and Loki were anything so common and simple, as though they were . . . well, she had no idea what they were, and she was not one to give unnecessary definitions.  They worked well together, and that was what mattered she supposed as she shimmied out of her top and watched as his face brushed bright pink, his eyes zeroing in on her ample breasts, straining to be released from their blue lace prison.  His fingers trembled as he worked on the clasp, Nat’s teeth sinking into his throat as he worked, sucking and running her tongue over the swollen, hypersensitive skin, grinning against it when he moaned--far louder than she thought he intended as he bit the sound off quickly.  

Once her breasts were released she shucked the bra off and threw it to the side, moaning as his lips quickly found their way down to her collarbone, but never further than that, his hands flitting to hold her hips and trembling as he took palmfuls of her skin.  She couldn’t understand why he didn’t take advantage of her exposed breasts, her nipples hard as they rubbed against the fabric of his shirt, and she gave a low keen deep in her throat before taking one of his hands in hers and bringing it up so he could palm her tender skin.  He gasped and she felt him hard against her thigh when she flipped them over onto her back, her legs wrapping around his hips and her heels--.

Well they were going to dig into his back, were going to push him closer to where she needed him, dammit all, but he was up and off of her as if someone was about to enter the room, leaving her flushed and flustered, her eyes half-lidded and mind in a daze as she sat herself up on her elbows.  

“What’s wrong?” She asked, confused.  

“Nothing.  Why would anything be wrong with me?” He demanded, growing defensive the way he often did when he was uncomfortable.  The last time he’d acted such he’d been covering up for breaking a vase of hers that’d been a present from an old client, and though he’d repaired it with magic the thought of her being cross with him had been enough to keep him on the defense until she’d finally managed to get him to spit out what had happened.  

“Loki,” she sighed as she pushed herself up on her hands, eyeing him.  He was still hard, so goodness knew that wasn’t the problem.  So what was?  “You have a half naked woman on your bed, about to ask that you come back and join me rather than springing away because I had you on top of me.  You don’t know what it means for me to be letting you on top of me,” she stressed, though the smile that slashed her lips upwards told him she was half playing around.  Honestly, though.  Men would kill--had killed--to try and get to the same place, and there she was offering it up to him.  What the hell was the problem?

He quickly found some excuse and disappeared from his room soon after, his cheeks flushing red and her clothing quickly appearing on her with the snap of his fingers before he stepped out of the room, leaving Nat with a spinning head and a couple dozen questions or so.  

 

She tried confronting him about it, but every time they got anywhere near the topic of sex he’d quickly change course, explain he had other things to be looking into, or else disappear without another word on the subject, leaving her to draw her own conclusions.  Thor was no help, either, explaining he’d rather die than betray his brother’s trust like that, though he was unafraid to inform Natasha of his own sexual prowess and background, all of which was with Sif once they’d agreed to be in a monogamous, ever-lasting--.

“Oh shit.”  Her eyes widened, clasping her hand over her mouth, cutting Thor’s last, vivid explanation of a certain technique he’d used on his lover before Nat had sped walked down the hall and towards her bed.  She’d never taken into account that virginity, on Asgard, would’ve been a completely different topic than it was on Midgard, having simply assumed that due to their elongated lives they’d simply spend it with more sex.  

At least she had a direction to go in, she supposed, and so the planning began.  

 

She’d asked him to meet her in one of her many safe houses, hoping the privacy of the place, centered deep in Soho, would refute any claims Loki would have of being called away, as well as lend itself to the secluded feel of the evening.  If everything went well, if Loki reacted as she hoped he would, sharing this secret space of hers would be entirely worth it.  

He appeared on time, as she’d expected, smiling faintly as she invited him into the small apartment, complimenting her on how well kept it was despite being in a lesser part of town.  She shrugged the small talk away, taking his hand in hers and pulling him after her, through the kitchen and into the bedroom.  He started babbling not long afterwards, words quick and apologetic as he tried asking for the grand tour before anything else, but Nat simply turned around and shut the door behind him.  No.  No more playing around.  

“Loki, I care for you.  A lot,” she said, cutting him off as she stared up at him and watched him relax under her gaze.  “And I know that things have been a little different as we took this . . . relationship--.”  Ugh, that word.  “Further and further.  And I want to keep doing that.”

“As do I but--.”

“No,” she put her finger to his lips.  “Let me speak for now, please?  Then you’ll get your turn.”  She pulled away only when he’d nodded his head.  “Now.  I’m not so good with labels on things because, well, time is far too short for me to worry about whether I’m someone’s girlfriend or best friend or fuck buddy--ah, ah, don’t say anything.  I’m not accusing you, just letting you know that this?  You and I?  I, ah, I’m happy with it.  I want it to be around--I want you to be around--for awhile.  If that’s okay,” she said.  Since when did words get to be so heavy on her tongue, or set her nerves on end as she watched him size her up, ingesting her words before she raised herself onto her toes and pressed her lips to his, the kiss slow.  Meaningful.  Her arms wound their way around his neck and he held her close with an arm around her waist.  

“Are you okay with this?” Nat asked when she had to pull away for breath.  “With us?”  

“Yes, of course I am.”  He smiled, face softening as he reached out to caress the side of her cheek and she felt her heart stutter slightly.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well I know you’re a virgin, and that you’ve got this whole concept of monogamy and so you’ve been afraid to commit to going any further without knowing how I felt.  So, there it is.”

His brow furrowed, self-conscious indecision filling his gaze with surprise.  “What on earth--.”

“C’mon, Loki, you freak out whenever I get anywhere near your groin,” she teased, kissing him lightly on the lips to silence his cries of indignation.  “And that’s okay, you know?  I’m alright with you not having any experience.  I appreciate that you respected me enough to keep yourself from going further until you knew where we stood, but Loki?”

He gave a soft grunt as a response, cross with her, though his curiosity got the better of him.  

“I really want to be your first.”

She swore she saw him wobble, knees having grown weak with surprise and desire.  

 

They decided to forego it that night, though she did show him how excellent she could be with her mouth before teaching him all the ways it took to make her scream with his, and it wasn’t until a couple days later, back in the solitude of the same safe house, that she pulled him into the bedroom and grinned as she pushed him back onto the bed.  They’d been on the couch, Loki having taken care of Nat after her last mission, his fingers having worked a magic on her muscles that left her boneless and starving for his physical attention, and after the kissing had gotten hot and heavy she’d pulled him deeper into the seclusion of her house.  He was a sight for sore eyes, she had to admit, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over as he watched her slowly remove her t-shirt and the sweat pants she liked to lounge about in, watched as she revealed her skin and patchwork of scars to his eyes, the dim light from the lamp near the bed giving off just enough light to highlight the tally marks that failures and success combined had made in her skin.  

“Do you mind if I take the lead?” She asked, removing her bra and dropping it to the ground as her breasts hung heavy, nipples pert and begging for attention, and her panties soon followed.  She grinned as, dry mouthed, he shook his head, removing his own shirt without so much as a second thought.  She grinned as she sauntered closer, forcing herself to remember to take it slow, but, really?  It was hard to tell who was quivering with anticipation more: her or Loki.  His fingers trembled as he undid the button on his pants and pushed them down, cock flushed with blood as it stood stiff and ready for her attention, head beading with salty sweet precome that she quickly swallowed down, laving her tongue over his length to slick it up and make him ready for her.  He’d come quick enough from that when she’d first taken him into her mouth, and she reminded herself to slow down and take it easy on him this time around, hooded eyes catching his glazed over gaze as he gasped and moaned her name.  She was the first to ever do this to him, she reminded herself, feeling a bolt of pleasure race through her as she pulled off of him with a lewd pop.  Moving herself so that she was poised with the tip of his cock just below her slit, she smiled and took one of his hands in hers, squeezing it gently.  

“You’re sure you’re okay?”  She asked, genuine affection the only thing that could make her take pause.  

His head bobbed quickly, licking his thin lips.  “Yes, positive.  Please, darling,” he begged and oh, that was all it took.  In one simple swivel of her hips she slid over him, her saliva on his cock and her own arousal making it all the easier for her to take him in one, quick motion.  

And half a second later he gasped and shouted as he came, back arching and free hand clawing at the bedspread as he filled her without warning.  

 

Nat promised him it was alright, that she wasn’t offended, especially when he pushed her down onto the bed and brought his lips to her slit, determined to make her come at least once to make up for how quickly he’d finished inside her.  She couldn’t help but grin in between gasps of pleasure, amazed at how quickly he’d picked up on pleasing her with his tongue, and certain that, with practice he’d be just as good in every other aspect, and practice she was more than willing to provide.  

 

 

 


End file.
